A sisters pain
by Littlecutepanda
Summary: Sara, anakin sister, starts to have force visions about anakin's turn to the dark side. Will she tell anakin, her master, or keep it to herself till her emotions get the better of her?
1. The beginning

" Uh obi-wan, ive um, run into a small problem Sara says to obi-wan though her com link, with a small nervas chuckle.

" What do you mean a small problem? " Obi-wan says

" Uh well...my ship has kind of got stuck inside an separatist ship docking bay "

" Now how did you mange to do that sara? " Anakin says through his com link

" Its a long story Ani...but um, i have another problem as well "

" Another? " Obi-wan says

" Ya...um...Ani dont freak out but um...dooku is trying to kinda kill me at the moment..."

" What?! sara!? what do you mean dooku is trying to kill you?! "

" Like i said he is try to kil..." she was saying but stops as she screams as dooku's saber hits her arm, and soon, saras com link signal gose dead, due to dooku brakeing it

" Sara?! SARA!? " Anakin yells through his com link " Obi-wan im going to go find her "

" Anakin you cant just drop on in, there are to many dorids in there for you to take on by yourself " Obi-wan warns his padawan.

" Obi-wan i have to, she's my sister, i have to help her! If she dies, i dont know what ill do with out her! " he says as he piolets his ship off

" Anakin do...and he has shut his comlink off. Sometimes, im suprised those siblings arnt twins " Obi-wan says shakeing his head pioleting his ship after anakin.

On the seporotest ship the sound of sabers constinly hitting and clashing with one another can be heard. Sara growls as her purple saber and dooku's red saber lock. She trys to force push dooku away, and dooku had decided to try as well at the same time she did, which pushed them booth back.

" Sara, you dont know the power of the dark side. Come, join me, be my apprentince. Learn the true power you can unleash if you turn to the dark side. " dooku says

" No, never! I will never join you nor the dark side as long as i live " She sara's raise her saber in a defense postion

" Then, if you wont join, you will die! " he says raiseing as saber, throwing it at the jedi padawan. She smirks as doges it, but as quick as had doged it, she was kicked in her stomach, slamming her into a wall. And as fast as that had happened, she was lifted up by to force and dooku starts to force choke her, causing her to drop her saber, it de-igniting.

" Dooku! " a voice yells


	2. warning signs

" Dooku! " anakin says, his anger could not only be sensed, it could be seen on his face. He wouldn't let Dooku kill his Little sister. Dooku turned to face Anakin, still holding Sara in a force choke in the the air.  
" Skywalker, what a nice surprise it is to see you once again. But no Obi-wan? hmm...oh well i was hoping to kill 3 birds with one stone but i guess i must settle with killing only two with one stone. " Dooku says.  
" Enough talk Dooku, now lets cut to the chase, let. My. Sister. Go " he growls at Dooku. His eyes showed seriousness. He cared for his sister and wouldn't let Dooku hurt his sister./p  
"" you must care greatly fo-"  
" Stop your games Dooku! I've already asked you to let go of my sister, and wont ask again! " He says, cutting him off, igniting his blue saber, the sound of the saber would be heard and the humming of the saber, as they usually made a small noise even when not moving, was also heard.  
" Cutting me off? now now, that is very rude. now, you've asked to cut to the chance and i shall cut to the chase as you've asked. Your sister has been given a simple choice, yes simple indeed. I can sense strong force ability in her, like you. but it is mostly dormant, hasn't been completely awakened. So she ether joins the dark side, or dies! We cant have two very powerful Jedi running around trying to save the galaxy now do we? " He says as he tightens his force choke hold. Ankains eyes widen, he couldn't, nor he wouldn't let Dooku kill Sara, not now, not ever. Sara was always complaining how she thought Anakin was over protective, but this proved that he wasn't.  
" No! " he yells running at Dooku saber raised to strike. A smirk forms on Dooku's face, he would have to take Anakin out then Sara, but it shouldn't be hard to, after all they where just a padawans. Dooku lets go of the force grip he had on Sara, droping her, now unconsis form, to the ground. He activates his saber, and his and Anakins sabers lock in red and blue sparks, the sound of the sabers locking, the electric sound, echoing through the hanger. The battle droids their wouldn't dare getting involved, they where the low tec stupid ones with the more humanoid look, yellowish creamish metal color.  
" Uh should we get involved? "  
" no, its a Jedi "  
" But arn't we supposed to kill Jedi? "  
" Shut up you two! " one of the more smarter versions of their type, with yellow commander marking, says.  
The fight keeps on going for what seemed like hours, Anakin sometimes tapping into his anger to fight Dooku, which Sara was not pleased with, now being awake. She knew it was bad to use your anger like that, defiantly for a Jedi. They don't use there anger, they where supposed to control it, not let your emotions rule you.  
" You are getting tired Skywalker. " Dooku says. " And it seems your sister is now awake, come to see the show little girl " Dooku says.  
" No not really, more like forced too. Not many would be willing to watch especially when forced " she says.  
" Well it seems you don't have a choice " he says.  
" Anakin, im going to help you " she says getting up, igniting her purple.  
" No Sara, i don't want you to get hurt " Anakin says.  
" And I don't wont YOU getting hurt ether " she says. " Beside you need some help " she says on a small teasing like tone.  
" I do not! " he says.  
" Yes you do! Your getting tired out and i don't want you taping into your anger more so you can fight him " she says blocking A swing from Dooku's saber.  
" What makes you sure i'm taping into my anger " He says swinging his saber at Dooku's.  
" Anakin, i can sense it " she says force pushing Dooku.  
" will you too stop arugeing! its very annoying! " Dooku says before force pushing the two siblings into a wall.  
" Now, this has gone on long enough, its time for you two too die! " He says.  
" I dont think so Dooku " a voice says, not just any voice, Obi-wans voice. Dooku turn to see Obi-wan, now in the hanger.

" Droids don't just stand there fire at the Jedi! " he says.  
" what he say? "  
" He said fire you dimwit! "  
"The droids start to fire at the Jedi and Obi-wan, Anakin, and Sara start blocking blaster fire.  
" Well, finely found you two, and seemed you manged to get into a bit of trouble yourself Anakin " Obi-wan says to Anakin.  
" we had it under control master " Anakin says.  
" Yes, seems so " Obi-wan says a bit sarcastically, cause they didn't have it under control at all.  
Sara deflects blaster fire back at a few droids, taking them out " Yes, we didn't have it under control "  
Once they had gotten all the droids taken out anakin looks around annoyed " where did Dooku go?! "  
" He must have used the droids as a diversion to escape " Sara says and anakin growls/p  
" We could have killed him " Anakin says. Sara looks at her brother. A puzzled and worried look, painted on her face.  
" Anakin, killing isnt the jedi way " Obi-wan sternly warned his padawan.  
" Ani..." sara says calmly, trying to calm her brother down. She knew what her brother was like, wasnt ever carful, acted without think. But when he said they should have just killed dooku, this, she hadnt heard him say that before, and it worried her greatly.  
" Obi-wan, dont you agrees we should have killed him. " anakin says  
" Im not going to answer that anakin. " Obi-wan says  
" why not? " anakin says  
" Im no taking sides on this subject, why dont we just head back to coruscant " Obi-wan says and Anakin grumbles, which in turn sara gives sara more reasons to be worried.


	3. bad ideas

Back on coruscant, they where in the council room, anakin standing next to obi-wan and sara standing next to anakin as obi-wan told what sara and ankin said what happened. The council listens to what obi-wan says, but instead of being respectful and looking at the council, anakin was looking at the ground annoyed. Sara was usually very respectfully and looked at the council, but at the moment, she was looking at her feet. She was worried greatly for her brother. Which in turn not only was she not being respectfully, she was also not paying attention at all!

" Anakin, i sense much anger in you " Mace Windu say critically and anakin just shrugs, causing sara to look up at her brother, the worry visible on her face.

Windu looks at obi-wan " why is your padawan so upset? "

" Dooku got away. " obi-wan says

" yes, i see, well, your three are dismissed " Windu says and Obi-wan, Anakin, and Sara walk out. They had Only walked a few feet when sara stops.

" Anakin i know i have no place saying this, i shouldn't say this, that i have no right saying this, but...you where being very disrespectful. " sara says. Anakin stopped walking and sara instantly regretted saying anything. She could sense his annoyance at her as he turns to face her.

" sara, you right..." anakin was saying sara thinking he agreed

"...you don't have a right saying that " he says making her heart sink

" i wasn't the only one looking at the ground the whole time, you where too. So why should you go telling me that i was being disrespectful? " anakin says.

" ani...i..." sara was starting but anakin quickly cuts her off

" Sara don't try to give me an excuse. it was very rude to say what you said. like you said, you had no right to say that. Also why do you even care if i was or not? why do you care about what i do anyway? your always taking the consuls side on things, never taking my side, your own brother " anakin says

" ani...i..."

" Im not done sara! whats more, you always seem critical of me, just like obi-wan is, just like windu is. always worried about how i act with out thinking, that i can be too anger. i sense you worrying about it! always critical thinking " he says

" ani...i...i "

" im going to go meditate " anakin says storming off

sara sighs.

" annoyed your brother seemed " yoda says, standing behide his padawan


	4. Missons and Visons

Sara turns around.  
" Master yoda, I didn't see you behide me. " He nods to sara.  
" more observant you must be young one, do let feelings descrat you. I may save your life one day. "  
She nods with a small smile.  
" Yes master, no wiser words have been said "  
Yoda and her exchange looks before sara giggles a bit.  
" That sounded very cheesey didn't it. " sara asked.  
Yoda nods with a small amused smiles " yes, very much so. The council wishes to speak with you Padawan, very important it is. " Yoda says, with a now serous toune.  
Sara nods to her master.  
" Yes master. " she says and walks with yoda to the council room.  
In the council room, the seriousness of the matter at hand could be sensed, its was pretty strong. Sara walks to the center of the room as Yoda takes his seat, sara now being surrounded by a half circle of seats fild with ether council members that were there or there through holo.  
" You will be sent on a mission to find Utwanim, a jedi who we belive has turn to the side of the dark and is feeding the sepratists with information. You'll head to the planet kortama, there you will be under the name Kora juma, a traveling merchant who is stuck due to the battle near the planet. a women, kor'na lim has agreed to let you stay in her place. " Mace windu says, Sara nodding her head.  
" Yes master Windu. " she says.  
" Many dangers in this missain there is, up to it are you Padawan? " Yoda asked sara, at which she nods.  
" Yes master, I am. "  
" Yes now, you have a long hard journey ahead. " Plo Koon say.

" YOU DID WHAT?! " Anaki asked, half yelling. He couldn't belive what his sister just said.  
Sara nods with a sigh.  
" Yes Anakin, I agreed to do the mission. " Sara said. She knew Anakin would react badly, but not this bad.  
" But, but why!? " he says.  
She rolled her eyes slightly. She knew he was a bit protective, but this, this was overkill.  
" Stop your worrying ani, ill be fine, I will only be gone for two weeks ok, you don't have to worry. I'll be ok, alright? " She said with a sigh.  
" Just, promise you will be carful. " Anakins, Sara nodding with a sigh.

Later that night, thunder sounded as rain poured down onto the City planet bellow, lighting flashed brightly, lighting up Sara's room. Sara, sleep soundly in bed, she didn't wake easily. She sleeps very deeply, if there was some attack on the temple, she would wake, but of coruse Anakin would wake her, some how. He always found the worse ways to wake her. Sara starts to move around a bit a bed, her face contorted with expretion.

********************  
 _The snow came down hard, the two could almost not even see each other, The young Jedi Knight, and the cyborg sith lord. They stood a feet from each other, about 20 feet from each other. There red and blue sabers glow brightly in the snow storm of hoth.  
" Anakin I know its you, please, stop this! This isn't you! " Sara walking toward him.  
" Do not use that name, Anakin is dead, he is no more. " The sith lord says.  
" No he isn't, he's you, not this, sith lord. Think about obi-wan, padme! " she says.  
She de ignites her saber, throwing it to the side, tears rolling down her face.  
" I will not fight you Anakin, I will not fight my brother. I know there is still good in you. And one die, some will bring it back out of you, and save you from this darkness. " she says.  
" You are foolish jedi. " he says, plunging his saber into her._

Sara awake with a small scream, shooting up in bed, her breathing quick, her heart beating a hundred mile a minute.  
" What, what did I just see? "


End file.
